Waking Up
by srsn
Summary: Andy wakes up with three little words on her mind.


**A/N:** This was just going to be a drabble on my blog about how I'd like to see the I love you's happen. But it became a bit too long for that, so it turned into a one-shot instead. Thanks to svugirl for her suggestions, being the first reader, helping me come up with the title, and also for assuring me it was good enough for ffnet. =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters or anything else related to the series in any way, shape or form. This is purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

She opened her eyes only to stare right into his face. Over the past couple of months, they had seemingly developed a habit of ending up like this in the morning, face to face, legs intertwined and hands joined underneath the pillow. To tell the truth, she was starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose after she'd fallen asleep. It had been happening just a tad too often for it just to be a coincidence.

His face was half covered by the pillow, as he laid there on his side, breathing heavily in sleep. This was a rare thing – her waking up before him. And she made a mental note to do it more often. He looked so peaceful. No sign of the worry that had been etched on his face for a long, _long_, time now.

He really worried too much. About her, Oliver, her mom… – Not that he would ever admit it, but she could see it – see the lines on his face, the sadness in his eyes, especially when she'd catch him just sitting still, staring out into nothingness…

She brought her free hand up, and ran her thumb slowly across his forehead. His face showed no sign of feeling her touch, but his hand squeezed hers underneath the pillows, making a smile appear on her face.

She continued to run her thumb over his temple and his cheek, before letting her hand come to a rest on his neck.

"Why are you awake already?" he mumbled sleepily into the white pillowcase.

"Nuh-thin'." she replied playfully, her thumb tracing the muscles of his neck.

"Doesn't feel like nothing." he said, eyes still closed shut, but she could see a dimple forming in the cheek not buried in the pillow.

"It doesn't?" she asked, innocently, letting her hand trace his shoulder, and run slowly down his arm. She nearly giggled when she felt the shiver run through his body.

Then his eyes opened, and she was faced with the two deep, brown pools.

"No." he whispered huskily.

They stared at each other for a beat, not really knowing what to do.

"Thank you," she said; suddenly averting her eyes – not really sure why.

"What for?" she didn't need to look at him to know that his brow was furrowed with question.

She let her eyes drift up to meet his again. "for being here."

She felt his hand move up her arm until it came to a rest on her cheek, but her eyes never left his.

"Yeah…" he sighed, "I know you can't get enough of this." he smiled cockily. She shot back a look of feigned annoyance.

Though, he wasn't _all_ wrong.

"I love you."

She had been thinking about saying it for a while, not even just a _while_, more like an eternity, really. But she'd never really gotten there, never really been able to make herself say it. Until it just kind of fell out of her mouth at this very moment, that was.

She couldn't quite read his expression. It seemed to be sort of confused, with some happy, some worry, and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. It was kind of like after she'd gotten shot that time – behind the communications truck. She felt this weird spark. And a familiar pull in her stomach. Only now there was no boy with a gun behind him. And yes, her eyes did do a quick swipe of the bedroom to make sure.

"I, uh…" he cleared his throat. "I uh, I love you too." he said, eyebrows still slightly elevated.

Then they relaxed, and his face broke into a smile. "I love you too."

She felt his fingers wrap around her neck to pull her close. Their smiles made their teeth scrape together when their lips met, making Andy chuckle.

"Good thing you're finding this funny." Sam murmured against her lips.

She pulled back to smile at him, before finding herself pulled into another warm kiss, and as he rolled them over, she knew she was in for something good.

_~THE END~_


End file.
